kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Coach Possible
Kim coaches Jim and Tim's soccer team, but her "Kimness" makes it too much for the kids to handle. Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Mission * Villains: Señor Senior, Senior, Señor Senior, Junior * Evil plot: Señor Senior, Senior: hypnotise VIPs and hold them hostage. Señor Senior, Junior: overcharge for beverages. Personal Storyline After Dr. James Possible breaks his leg, Kim takes over coaching his soccer team, and drives the twins and the other players insane when her ultra-competitiveness pushes everybody to the breaking point. In between practice, she and Ron try to recover state of the art animatronic animals and a neon-style gas from the thieving Seniors, one of which is coming up with his own evil scheme for the very first time. Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes :(When Kim enters the Pizza Partytorium) :Kim: Ron? What are you doing here? :Ron: I come for the games, but I stay for the burnt pizza smell. ---- :Pizza Partytorium Waiter: Somebody stole JP Barrymore! :Ron: At least you still have the back-up band. :Pizza Partytorium Waiter: The bear was totally carrying those hacks! JP is the state of the art animatronic musicians! ---- :Ron: Have you ever seen me shimmy? It's not pretty. ---- :Kim: There's no "I" in team. :Tim: And there's no "fun" in soccer. :Jim: Not with her hogging the ball. ---- :Ron: Kim, the team wanted me to talk to you about your... coaching technique. :Kim: What about my coaching technique? :Ron: Too much technique, not enough coach. :Kim: What's that supposed to mean? :Ron: They just want to have fun, Kim. :Kim: Winning is fun, Ron! :Ron: See, that's your Kimness talking! :Kim: Well, I am Kim? :Ron: It's just a game with small children... who cry when they see you coming! ---- :Señor Senior, Sr.: Junior, I do not approve of the sign. Your lair should be secret! :Señor Senior, Jr.: But I want people to find me. :Señor Senior, Sr.: So it is a trap? Ah, clever boy. ---- :Ron: Ah! Soccer. Or, as the English call it, football. ---- :Señor Senior, Jr.: What have you done, Father?! :Señor Senior, Sr.: The intense light of the super neon is refracted into a hypnotic pattern by the modified disco ball. :Señor Senior, Jr.: (gasps) You modified my disco ball?! But now they’re standing still! Everyone must dance! (hypnotised Kim and Ron start dancing) ---- * Waiter: First time coaching? * Mr. Dr P: Is it that obvious? * Waiter: Your lack of protective gear gave it away. ---- * SSS: No! No! A villainous laugh needs to be deep, from the diaphragm. Try again. * SSJ: Oh! The laugh is not important. I have the bear. * SSS: Yes, but why stop at the bear? * SSJ: I have no use for the otter, and the beaver was off key. * SSS: Junior, a true arch-villain doesn't leave behind a perfectly good otter. ---- * SSS: You must give your foe a chance. * SSJ: To do what?! * SSS: To shimmy up the cable and try something heroic. * Ron: Quick, shimmy up the cable! * Kim: You’re closer, you shimmy. * Ron: Have you ever seen me shimmy? It’s not pretty. ---- * Ron: Ah, soccer. Or as the English call it, football. * Kim: So you know a lot about soccer? * Ron: Oh yes, I will teach you all I know. Let’s see, Soccer is the world’s most popular sport, you can’t touch the ball with your hands -- * Kim: Unless you’re the goalie. * Ron: Really? Okay, well that’s it; the student has surpassed the teacher. Nap time. Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Screenshots CoachPossible.png Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions * The Pizza Party-Torium seems to be a take of from Chuck E. Cheese. * After Ron says, "I come for the games, I stay for the burnt pizza smell." the music played when Rufus takes over the game and the sound effects are all from the Mario games. Trivia * 11th episode in chronological order Errors Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * KP Tome page * "Disney Wiki: Coach Possible" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1